


Trapped

by ioucos



Category: Netsuzou Trap
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ioucos/pseuds/ioucos
Summary: yuma, on hotaru





	Trapped

Your kisses flutter across my skin.  
Do you understand just how much you mean to me?  
I don’t know if you do, and I want to reveal it to you.  
But how? You're here, but you aren’t with me.  
Where are you when we're together?  
I want you to know how much I love you.  
How much I’ve always loved you (but I only just realized).  
We've been friends forever,  
but now I want more.  
Is that okay?  
I think it must be,  
from how you smile and moan  
when we kiss.  
But please, please tell me if it isn’t.  
I don’t know what I’d do if it wasn’t but you didn’t tell me.  
I love you.  
More than anything else.  
I want to be together.  
To be one.

We go through the motions,  
but neither of us know what they mean.  
I will love you as I have always loved you: forever.  
Let’s be together, so we can kiss in secret  
and forget the horrors of the world around us.  
But please -- please just understand how I love you,  
now and forever.  
It doesn’t have to be particular:  
Friend or lover or nothing.  
Just, please. Don’t leave.  
Nobody else is here like you are,  
and I'm afraid of being alone.  
You can use me.  
We can kiss in secret.  
Just please, don’t go.  
We’ve been friends forever.  
And I don’t know what I’d do without you.

Just let me be here with you.  
Just let us kiss in the dark.  
Just let me be there for you, because I know you’re hurting.  
I see it in your eyes (I’ve know you forever, after all), and I want to be there for you.  
Just let me help, just let me care (because I do).  
With kisses, with soft words, with friendship or love, however I can.  
We’re trapped, together, and I just want to be  
with you,  
together.

I love you so much.  
Please stay here.  
I can see you're scared too, even if you won’t say it.  
I just  
love you  
so much.  
And I don’t know what to do.  
I don't know how to help.  
But please,  
don’t go.  
Stay here (with me); we both need love,  
and there isn’t a place to find it.  
Only with each other.

Why am I so afraid?


End file.
